


Camping

by manorabrucelee



Series: The High Bunch [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Camping, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, collage AU, it's by the steve miller band, pre trip buzz, read this while hearing the Joker, the guys going camping / crashing Bucky's romantic getaway, the joker the song not the batman villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're going camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Camping 

"You know when I said I'll take you out I didn't think I had to take out the whole circle!!" said Busy while trying to wrestle a very clingy Steve in his van.   
" I didn't think the whole circle was coming , I said I had to take Clint, he would end up in some sort of weird situation , last time I left him alone, he ended up naked in the sorority house." Nat tried to push the now licking her hand Clint into the car next to very zen Bruce.   
" I still don't see the down side ,he was naked in the girl's sorority house what's the big deal " clingy Steve clung to the very paranoid and freaking out Tony who seemed to calm down at the sight of Steve.   
"They wanted him there, forever as a mascot they thought he was a mannequin till he snored and scared them shitless" Nat said as she got into the van.  
"And Bruce?" he closed the door to the passenger's side of the van then walked around to the driver's seat.  
"Bruce said he'd watch over him when we're you know" and she had a sly smile on her face.  
"Our baby bird needs protection" Bruce said while kissing Clint.  
Clint rubbed his cheek where Bruce had kissed him and then whined "Tasha, he's kissing me"  
"What about Hump and Humper?" said Bucky as he looked at the rear view mirror only to catch Steve neck deep into Tony's mouth, Tony looked like an anaconda swallowing her prey. He shuddered at the sight   
"Well, Hump wanted to come and Humper goes wherever Hump goes" Nat looked back now a little concern that Tony might need a Stevetectumy soon.   
Tony broke the kiss with a pat on Steve's side then he started to rub Steve's bicep and then grinned " some one's been working out "he wiggled his eye brow while Steve flexed for him" Also why the fuck are he going to the fucking Nature?! Do you know what is in the nature?! The nature has bugs!!! Bears and gunk!!! "  
"But Tony I wanted to go" Steve said while cooing to Tony.  
"Ok, we'll go to the nature, get eaten alive by bugs " Tony said with a dreamy eyes and a huge grin. He licked his lips and that's all the invitations that Steve needed to lock lips and so start the prey swallowing session.  
Nothing really happened on the way to the camping sight. Which was a bit remote, Bucky wanted this to be his and Nat's romantic getaway but since the circle wanted to come. The cabin he rented had to be bigger which meant further up into the woods.

The minute Tony got off the van he got into a panic mode again his buzz was wearing off " The nature it's everywhere, it will kill us, who the fuck had the bright idea to puff up before we leave if anything we need it now " Steve nuzzled Tony's back and then started nibbling on Tony's ear and Tony's tension was melting away.  
Bruce was half way down to his underwear, no one pegged Bruce as a nudist but apparently Mother Nature was calling. "Bruce is high out of his mind, that's they guy you want watching over Clint?" Bucky said trying to avoid eye contact with the new very naked Bruce.  
"Bruce this is a place where families come, you can't get naked here!" Nat growled at Bruce.  
Bruce was into his Tai chi third pose when Nat just threw a shirt and pants on his face. And he picked up them up dusted them off and put them back on.  
"Mother Nature will be calling us soon, under the bright light of the moon the circle with convene. We shall meditate with the sweet melody of the Joker by the Steve miller band, before you let out your moan Natasha I have to remind you that, it is my stash therefore my rules"  
Nat let out a frustrated breath and then looked around " Hey where is Clint?, Clint ?! CLINT!!!"   
They all started to look for Clint then out of the bushes came Clint holding something in his hand, "Look everyone! I found a lost kitty"   
They all yelled " Clint no!!!"   
Clint was in the bathtub for his 4th tomato juice bath to get the smell of the skunk off him when he whined to Nat "But Nat I want to go to the circle it's not fair"  
"Clint you will never get high ever again in your life" Nat growled as Bucky pour the new patch of tomato juice into the tub.


End file.
